Pride
by kygirl101
Summary: After discovering the twins in their...predicament, Kyouya is unwilling to play Sex-Ed with Tamaki. But when the blond choses the stupid wods of 'show me', there's not much to deny. Closet Sex. M for a reason. Sequel to LUST


PRIDE

"I just don't understand where they could have gone!" Tamaki exclaimed, scratching his head and attempting to extracate himself from the inside of the coat closet. "You'd think the twins would be better behaved around their own parents instead of us, didn't you?" He cocked a blond eyebrow and pouted a tiny bit, almost as if bemoaning the lack of manners in their 'children'. Kyouya rolled his eyes, trying to resist the instinct to stick out his tongue and 'thwap' the blond upside his head.

"I don't think it matters—and their not our children." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, adjusting them and allowing the light to flicker across the lenses and momentarily block his eyes from view. Clearing his throat, he leaned his back against the plaster of the opposite wall. "If Hikaru and Kaoru want to—" _get it on in the bathroom_ "—ignore the fact that there's a party going on and that their mother is looking for them, that's their problem. I don't see why you had to volunteer us to go look for them."

Tamaki whimpered. He had finally freed himself from the confines of the closet, but only at the expense of knocking several expensive jackets on the ground and trodding on them. Kyouya scoffed. The blond pouted and slid down the wall next to the closet door and directly across from Kyouya in a sitting position. He sniffed.

"It seemed like a nice thing to do," he explained. "After all, they invited us, and it felt kind of stupid that they weren't there and we were... And Hitachiin-sama did want them...Are you sure we shouldn't check the bathroom again?"

Kyouya coughed, covering it up as a scoff and rolling his eyes again. He watched as a seemingly dejected blond head floped forward onto his drawn up knees and as Tamaki exhaled, blowing his bangs out of his face as he did so. He looked so depressed at having failed in his person quest that it was almost laughable and a small smile quirked the third son of the Ootori family in a slightly vindictive way.

He sighed and pushed himself away from the wall taking two medium strides towards his friend and extending a hand to help him up. "Stop sulking," he reprimanded, clicking his tongue off the roof his mouth in a dissaprooving way. "It's ruining the atmosphere of drunk adults with loose tongues in the next room. What do you say we look around one more time and then head to the party."

"But—"

"And if you still don't like being there without the twins, we can leave." It was a reasonable desision, and Tamkai accepted it, grasping his friend's hand and pushing himself off of the ground in a slightly more chipper mood than before. He smiled.

"Let's go to the bathroom again!" he declared, and Kyouya felt his heart sinking. The bathroom?! Again! Dammit...

"Let's...not. I don't think they could hide very well in that small space. Let's try the kitchen again. We didn't ask the staff if they'd seen Hikaru and Kaoru."

"No, I think they would take to the bathroom. Besides, we didn't spend that long in there, and I didn't even get a chance to look around." He was already making his way towards the door that was all the way at the other end of the hallway

where, unbeknownst to him, several inappropriate things were going on within the confines of the stall. Things that, Kyouya knew, if he witnessed, there would be no end to it, no end to the late night calls and an ever present air of awkwardness between the twins and the blond king. And that would not do for the Host Club.

"Tamaki, wait!" he demanded, jutting out a hand to snatch his friend in the crook of the elbow and pulling him back—away from the bathroom. Tamaki reeled his free arm flailing as he balked. His skin was twisting painfully between Kyouya's fingers and he surpressed a pained gasp, his eyes watering at the jerking. "Don't go in there."

"What? Why not?" Tamaki protested, squirming a little as he found himself very, very close to a bespecitcalled face, their chests almost touching and barely separated besides the arm and hand sandwiched between their abdomens. He flushed a bit and squirmed.

Kyouya sighed, his shoulder lowering as he released Tamaki's arm and took a step back. "Alright, I found the twins..."

His expression was blank for a second and then his eyes flew open, widening and his jaw seemed to be unhinged. "You wha—"

"I don't think they would have come—" he internally flinched at the choice of words "—with us, even if we asked."

"What do you mean?!" Tamaki spluttered, his face flushing even more and his hands waving through the air in a spaztic way. "Wha—what were they doing?!?!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes again. Kyouya really didn't want to have to explain this to his waaay too innocent friend, but at the time it seemed like the only thing that would keep Tamaki from escaping and pushing into the bathroom and finding out himself, first hand. "They were...well..."

"They were what?!?" Tamaki demanded curiously, his eyes widening even more at Kyouya's inability to completely explain what he was trying to say that the twins were doing in there. "Show me!"

Probably not the best of words.

"I'd rather not—"

"Please?!"

"Tamaki, I—"

"Come on, Kyouya!"

"I'm not going to—"

"You've got me curious, now!"

"Tamaki!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"Tamaki!"

"Kyouya!"

"Arg! Fine!" He snatched Tamaki's arm again, closer the wrist and a lot more securly, yanking the blond towards him again. This was, he thought, possibly the best way to shut him up, and if it didn't have the most dire of consequences, it would be totally the most opportune way to get the blond to stop talking when need be.

Tamaki gasped at the sudden movement, but found the sound cut off as lips met lips and a clash of teeth, tongues, heat, saliva and wills. He stiffened, arms jerking upwards towards his chest in an attempt to make himself as small as he could. His lips sealed themselves against his friend's intruding tongue. Kyouya's grip tightened irrifutiably and he licked Tamaki's closed mouth softly, asking languidly for permission to enter, along the crevic and the tops. He was being patcient, but this probably wouldn't last for long.

His free hand trailed down, playing patterns on the smooth and blemish free skin through the expensive silk of a dress shirt, teasing lax nipples until they stood with excitement and the pectoral muscles underneath them twitched each time spindly fingers. Tamaki flushed under the contact, though mostly in his face and neck. A vein popped unde rhis jaw line, standing out like a warning signal in the mist, but Kyouya paid the vein no heed.

"Kyou—" He was cut off again, this time by a hot and wet organ pushing into his opened mouth and along his own tongue. He balked, breath intaking sharply around his best friend's slippery tongue. He stiffened even more and jerked his head from side to side, dislodging the hungry mouth from his own and panting. He badly wanted to wipe the strings of hot, wet saliva from his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to raise a hand.

Kyouya made to kiss him again, but stopped as he noticed the blond wincing. "What's wrong?" he asked in an insanly calm voice for the circumstances.

"S-stop." Tamaki demanded weakly, squirming. "S-stop."

"But you said that you wanted me to show you," Kyouya thought on the spot, voicing whatever came to his mind, really. "Are you going back on what you said?"

A conflict of interest seemed to be taking place behind Tamaki's violet eyes, and his mouth flopped open in mute astonishment. He...of course not! A Suoh in general didn't go back on his word, let alone he! But...they shouldn't be doing this...But Kyouya was going to all this trouble to show me what the twins were doing? But—but—but!

"B-but," he attempted weakly, trying to protest when his brain wouldn't even communicate a good reason for him to stop. If Tamaki had to be completely rational, it felt good. But...When was he ever rational, so to speak of? And then there was that pride issue and being a Suoh and all... "But—not here!"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow skeptically at THAT protest and even considered letting go of his victim and laughing. "Not here?" he asked. "Where then?"

"I—I don't know." He blushed and shivered a bit at the sudden cold temperature of the air that he was breathing in though his mouth. "B—but someone might see us."

He must have been making some sense, because Kyouya looked around. Or rather, he faked, faking a glance around and attempted to keep his all-knowing and composed air around him, even in the heat of this impromptu and possibly ill-advised make-out-and-more session. His eyes alighted upon a door, and he whirled around, still holding onto the blond in a vice like grip, and dragged him towards the closet.

Tamaki stumbled, and was about to ask why he was being forced into a closet when he remembered those oh-so-fateful closet jokes. He gulped, but was unresisting when being pulled through the doorframe.

The door closed with a slam, and the two of them were plunged into irrefutable darkness, leaving Tamaki—at least—reeling from the sudden lose of senses. The youngest Ootori took advantage of that fact and pushed him, rather roughly, through a series of fancy fur coats and dinner jackets until his back connected with a wall and then another body was flush against his, that same wet and warm mouth covering his and that same tongue prodding for entrance. No resistance this time.

A low, fluttery moan escaped Tamaki's flushed lips and his eyes closed in a sort of semi-romantic way, which would have been completely ruined if he's truly registered that they were doing this in a coat closet. His hands were released from his best friend's hold, and they flew almost instantly to Kyouya's chest, pressing lightly away before fisting in the fabric of his shirt and yanking towards him. A hand traveled down his front and the blond moaned as it reached the top of his pants and a thorough exploration of the lower part of the male anatomy began.

Tamaki tensed and held back his second moan, feeling nimble and thin fingers wrap themself around his excited member, which jumped under his touch and Tamaki could practically feel Kyouya's preditory smirk in his kiss. All ego, all unobscured passion. The same fingers that spend hour after hour typing away on a keyboard proceeded to pump him, running up and down the length of his erection with merciless and deliberate slowness that had the blond begging for more within the first twenty seconds.

Something about 'god' and 'slow and steady never wins the race' and 'stupid calculations' were generally thrown into the mix, only in not so many words and spoken with a childish demeanour and pout after the kiss was broken. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"W—want...stop...too slow...Fuck!"

Another smirk, this one ammused, made its way onto the Ootori's features, and the boy smiled. "Losing composure?" He didn't even know how he'd managed to keep his for this long. "What exactly do you 'want', then?"

A low whimper, like that of a kicked puppy sloshed around in the blonds throat, and the smirk slid off of the brunette's face like mud off a wall. But that didn't mean he wasn't set on hearing an answer. Kyouya squeezed lightly on the head of his King's member, almost too hard for it to be sensual, and then stopped all motion and just stood there.

Tamaki's hips rose off the wall and vainly attempted to initiate the slow and increasingly painful rythem that was better than nothing. It proved to be of no effect and the blond found himself, gasping and being touched while not being acutally touched. It was too much. "M—more!" his voice tore from his throat and with it an overly loud moan that anyone in the hallway would have heard. They both froze, but now that the blond had found his voice, it wasn't that easy to stopper it. "Please, more. L—like, what the twins were doing. Please—god, just not that slow!"

The smirk reappeared, only with satisfaction being its main emotion behind the teeth this time. Tamaki was panting hard, hard and begging—or at least, a close enough equivalent to begging for it to put him in a position of power over the Suoh heir. Funny; he had always wanted that power, and never considered this a way to get it... "Alright."

His hand left the confines of Tamaki's pants, and the blond whined without meaning to. In fact, any touch Kyouya had been giving just a second before was gone and he didn't like that feeling. "Kyou—" His objection was cut off as the muffled 'thump' of knees meeting the carpet was heard. His eyes grew wide and mouth opened slackly as he heard, more than felt, his belt being undone and his pants pulled swiftly down to rest mid-thigh. It was constricting his leg movements, but not in a way that made it too hard for the brunette to maneuver around, and that was really all that mattered.

Grey eyes blinked up to meet wide violet ones and a predatory grin wrapped itself around his mouth. Kyouya's lips opened laxly and he reached up to tug down Tamaki's plaid undershorts slowly, making the blond his with the added friction to his now overly apparent excitement. Once freed of its clothed bindings, there was nothing stopping Kyouya from wrapping his fingers around the base of the others shaft and languidly flick his tongue over the tip, almsot like he was considering what to do with it.

A low, throaty moan helped him make up his mind as quickly as Tamaki could make the sound. Inch by inch, he slipped the member into his mouth, trying not to smirk around Tamaki's member at the thought. _We must look just like the twins right now,_ he realizd and snorted out a laugh through his nose, pressing his tongue to the underside of the erection and rippling the wet muscle around sultry, eyes closing at the feel of hot, hard skin in his mouth and the taste of salty pre-cum coating the inside of his cheeks.

"Oh god!" Tamaki moaned again and his hips bucked, dangerously angled at the back of Kyouya's throat, assaulting his gag reflexes. Maybe they weren't exactly like the twins, but at least they were close enough to compete. Their scene had had the added bit of erotica that their lacked due to their unfamiliar bodies, different faces and different intentions and ideas forming in their heads. The brunette gagged a tiny bit, drawing back and glaring at Tamaki with a sour reprimand in his eyes.

"I...I'm.." The 'sorry' didn't make it past his lips, for the second the warm, wet orifice contracted with the actions of swallowing pure white teeth bit into the pink flesh of his lips in order to keep himself from crying out and attracting unwanted attention. For once, Kyouya thought, he's using his head...At least, a little bit.

But...something was off. The blond seemed to be frazzled, intent on going as fast as he could in this mouth-fucking situation without gagging his best friend, and his pitiful whimpers were almost a dead give away, as well as the overly sensitive way he reacted to each sweep of Kyouya's tongue and his incessant and pointless ramblings.

"I...I...Uhhh—Kyouya, I'm...I...You...Hot...F-f-f-fuck." He was no where near as composed as he lead the girls in the club to believe he was all the time, and the lapse in manners and show of good breeding would have made the youngest Ootori laugh. At any other time. Because, you see, right now, at this moment, he was too focused on trying to deduce if this was always how the blond was during sex or...Or...

"I...I'm going to...c-c-c-..." Virgin. And now his inner minds battled against each other. _Pull away. __**Stay—work him until the end.**__ You want that crap in your mouth? __**What could it hurt—and plus, Tamaki'll be under your thumb for life now—LIFE! LIFE! **__Shut up; It's not worth it and it's not scanitary! __**Kaoru would have...**_

Too much mental stimulation caused his motions to fall victim to Tamaki's hurried pace and, before he had any say in the matter, something hot, salty and—dare he say it, refreshing?—was shooting down his throat with the force akin to a squirt gun which, if you've never put in you mouth before, is kind of like water-boarding for the toddlers. He coughed, hacking and pulling back as Tamaki drew a hand up to his face and bit down—hard—on the knuckles of his pointer and middle finger to stiffle the moan—scream—he was letting out.

A thin rope of white hot liquid was pricking Kyouya's perfect skin and he smirked, paying no attention to the blond's reaction—nor the...pace at which things had ended—and reaching blindly in the dark for some random person's jacket sleeve to wipe his face on. Whoever it was, that aristocrat was in for a rude awakening when he put his jacket on. "I don't think..." he said calmly—much to calmly for the current situation, nor the straining friction he was attempting to force back in his pants (must look unaffected)—and a little distain present in his tone. "I don't think I'll ever be drunk enough to do that again."

Violet eyes snapped up to him with an almost mortified look on his face. Tamaki's mouth was unhinged, his face still flushed from the previous release and the allover intimacy of the situation he wasn't used to. "I...wha-what?!?" The blond Suoh heir demanded, flustered and stuttering. The tremor sounded strange in his voice—almost childish when compared to his usually smoothed and thickly laden tone used around women and falsely obedient tone used around parents—and Kyouya chuckled. "What does that mean, Kyouya!?!?" He could imagine a little Tamaki stamping his foot and folding his arms, the calm before the tantrum.

However, he only shrugged and removed his slightly fogged glasses to wipe on the fine fabric of his shirt. The sound of Tamaki fumbling with his pants was heard, and he smirked. "In a closet," Kyouya amended. "I don't think I'll ever be drunk enough to do that in a closet again. Too cramped."

He stood, stretching his back after its prolonged period in a semi-hunched position and smirked at Tamaki, placing his hand on the door knob and nodding to it with an invisible gesture of the head. "Shall we go rejoin the party?" he suggested airily, as if nothing what-so-ever had happened. This seemed to baffle the blond, right before the chink of unexpected light from the doorway blinded him.

Ruffled, both teens stepped out from within the confines of the closet and into the brightly lit hall, Tamaki at least, looking the worst for ware. He followed his best friend towards the bathroom, but Kyouya took an unexpected turn and headed towards the stairs again, his composure undisturbed by the goings on in the closet. It was...odd how he could keep himself so together and neat after rendezvous like that. Tamaki was almost envious.

Together, they descended the staircase, both wrapped up in his own thoughts before Tamaki froze, a question nagging in the back of his head. "Hey, Kyouya?"

"What?"

"_**That's**_ what the twins were doing in the bathroom?"

A cocked eyebrow and a snort. "Yes."

"Which twin was I?"


End file.
